Geek Talk So Hot!
by BlondieSheep
Summary: "I kind of imagined a swanky hotel at Comic-Con..." Need I say more? - Claudia/Fargo One Shot


Geek Talk. So Hot!

By CubKitPup

When Comic-Con takes over the San Diego Convention Center, the streets are rarely quiet all weekend long. Even now, when the con itself wasn't opening for another few minutes, the line to get through the doors stretched down the front of the convention center and wrapped around itself in the grassy area beside Hall H. Eager con-goers checked over schedules and straightened their cosplays as the staff finally unlocked the doors. They flooded the convention center, trying not to break into a run in order to beat the crowds that were headed in the same direction.

With the line now consistently moving forward, the hotels standing to either side of the convention center were quickly emptying of their occupants, now that they saw open doors. A few stragglers were being left behind by friends and family, their pleas falling on deaf ears.

However, there was one room in the Hilton that was oddly still. Not because the visitors were already within the walls of Comic-Con; on the contrary, the two badge holders were tucked under their blankets quite comfortably.

If the maids were to ignore the 'Do Not Disturb' sign that graced the doorknob and entered the room at the exact moment Comic-Con was officially opened to the public, they would have seen that one of the two double beds was empty. No human had climbed beneath the comforter and dreamed the night away for the bed coverings were as carefully made as it had been the day before.

The untouched bed was not entirely uninhabited though; a vast collection of both men's and women's clothing covered the spread. A black tank top with the Bat Man symbol emblazoned across the chest had become the resting place of a T-shirt that sported a blue Police box in the center, with text insisting that 'You Never Forget Your First Doctor' surrounding it. A matching set of black bra and panties were entangled with torn blue jeans. A denim mini-skirt had claimed a pillow while boxers (curiously enough spotted with Superman's logo) had been banished to the other side of the bed.

While this one bed, lacking any living creature, had become a refuge for these castaways, its twin was filled to capacity. Not one but two humans were curled up within the bed's hospitality, completely oblivious to the movements on the streets below them, no matter how much the insistent alarm clock was trying to warn them.

After sounding its alarm for a solid five minutes, there was finally movement from under the blankets. A slender arm reached over the body of her companion to silence the clock. The seeking fingers skimmed the surface of the table before finally coming to rest on the stop of the clock, where the hand lifted and delivered a great slap to the Snooze button. Its mission completed, the arm retreated back to the bed, where it wrapped around a naked waist and fingers danced along the skin beneath their touch.

With eyes finally blinking open to focus on the morning, the girl gently shook her bedmate. "Doug, it's time to wake up."

The only answer Claudia Donovan received was for Douglas Fargo to pull her closer (if that was even possible within the confines of the hotel bed) and bury his face in her hair.

"Hey," Claudia insisted, no matter how much she was enjoying her current position of being pressed against his bare chest. "You gotta get up or we'll be late." A glance over his shoulder to the clock had the young Warehouse agent rephrasing her words. "Yeah, we need to rock and roll. If we get up, get dressed in five minutes, and run like hell, we should make it in time. Maybe. If we're really lucky."

Fargo only shrugged off her words, his arms still firmly locked around her body.

Tilting her head back to look up at him, she whispered, "Aw, does Sleeping Beauty need a little kiss to wake up?"

She saw the corners of his lips twitch as the head of GD swallowed his smile and simply said, "That might help initiate a more conscious state of being."

Claudia, barely containing her giggles, lifted her head just a bit higher to reach his lips where she left a gentle kiss. But Fargo followed her as she tried to pull back, refusing to let her go. Not minding one bit, the hands Claudia had rested on his back were suddenly sliding up his spine to tangle in his hair.

After several long moments, with oxygen deprivation threatening them both, the pair broke apart. Only their lips, mind you, for neither were releasing the other from their grasp. Claudia couldn't suppress a shiver as Doug's fingertips brushed down her side to caress her hip; however, she managed to gain control over her voice again. "Seriously, I thought you wanted to make that Artificial Intelligence in comics panel."

"Nah, it really wasn't that important, Claudia."

"Dougie… you're supposed to moderate it."

That left Douglas silent for a moment as he searched for an excuse. "Well… I'm sure they'll find someone else to get things started. We can stand to be a little late."

"Oh!" Claudia's suddenly went wide, as if she had just had a stroke of genius. "You want to be fashionably late to your own panel."

"Yeah, yeah, that's it," Fargo said, grinning down at the girl in his arms and relaxing with the hope that she might be content to stay for a bit longer.

"Hmm… nope, not gonna cut it. Move it, Doug!" Claudia suddenly shoved against his chest, taking Fargo by surprise and sending him tumbling off the bed. He took the comforter with him and landed on the strip of carpet that ran between the beds with an undignified "Oof!"

"Douglas!" Scrambling to the edge of the bed, Claudia peered down at him. The Eureka genius glared up at her, or at least in her direction, because his glasses (the only piece of clothing to have been carefully set aside during the night) were sitting beside the little alarm clock.

"That was a bit unnecessary, Claudia," he said as she slipped out of bed to kneel beside him. "Don't you think?"

Reaching behind her, Claudia snagged his glasses off the bedside table. She slipped them over his ears, letting them fall onto his nose. As his eyes focused on her face, she smiled at Douglas. "I think you'll live. Now up, man, up!"

Dragging him to his feet, with the comforter firmly in hand held against his waist (though Fargo was very aware that Claudia was showing no sign of reaching for anything to cover herself up… not that he was complaining), Fargo let himself be shoved in the direction of their suitcases. "You're going to get dressed and you're going to make it to your panel on-time because your number one fan will be very disappointed if you're a no-show."

"I have a fan?"

"Yeah, doofus."

"Who?" Fargo asked as he leaned down to pull out the nice outfit he had picked out specifically for moderating the panel.

Claudia, going through her own suitcase beside him, grinned. "She shouldn't be hard to miss. She's got a seat reserved in the front row and she'll be wearing… hmm, let's say a 'I Heart My Geek' shirt."

After Fargo had strolled into the panel late, interrupting the panelists introducing themselves on their own, and fielding many comments made at his expense for walking in late 'arm in arm with a hot chick', he was finally able to get the panel rolling. He kept the panelists focused, asking them questions about how they used AI in their respective comics and where they thought technology would be in a few years time. Ever the multi-tasker, a requirement for being part of Eureka, Fargo kept his attention on the panel… except for the small part of his brain that was always attempting to draw his eyes away from the panelists to the girl sitting in the front row, proudly swearing a 'I Heart My Geek' shirt and winking at him every time they made eye contact.

Claudia was quite pleased with the knowledge that she was the main source of distraction to the young head of GD. She could see that he was struggling to focus on the panelists and the sheet of questions (which he had almost left in their room and would have shown up without it if Claudia hadn't remembered) but his eye were continually sliding towards her. The next time he did it, she held up the camera that had been resting in her lap and snapped a picture, which only set Fargo to blushing and shuffling his papers nervously.

When the panel ended an hour later, the panelists were swarmed by fans seeking autographs and pictures. Fargo was not immune to the crowd and, he had to admit, he even enjoyed it. When the crowd finally died down and headed off to enjoy the rest of Comic-Con, Fargo thanked the panelists and then left the stage, making a straight line towards the one girl who lingered behind the crowd.

"Oh my God, it's Douglas Fargo! The Douglas Fargo! Oh, Mr. Fargo, can I please have your autograph?" Claudia mocked in her best fan girl voice as he reached her.

Fargo grinned. "Why not? Anything for a fan. What would you like me to sign?"

With a coy smile on her face, Claudia leaned against him to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said set Fargo to blushing again and trying to find words to respond to her. Claudia didn't give Fargo the chance though because she was already pulling Fargo out of the panel room, laughing as she led him towards the Exhibit Hall for a shopping spree.

The AI panel was not the only event that Claudia and Fargo decided to be 'fashionably late' for but they enjoyed their stolen little moments amidst the convention chaos far too much to care.

Author's Note

Fargo's Comic-Con comment during the Eureka part of the crossover was too tempting to pass up. Especially since this past summer was my first time at Comic-Con where I got to attend the Warehouse 13 and Eureka panel and see Claudia and Fargo moderate each other's panels XD Yeah, it was awesome!

I'd really like to write something longer about the pair of them at Comic-Con but that may not happen as I'll be heading back to college soon and academic writing will be taking over my life once again. All personal writing must be checked at the door. So I settled with this little one-shot for the moment to share my love for the Clargo ship.

PS – Ignore the title. I hate it but I couldn't think of a more suitable title and I love the quote too much to pass it up.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eureka or Warehouse 13.


End file.
